Anata no Tame no Kono Inochi
by Yunnie Yuae
Summary: She wanted to be with him… Her love might be unrequited. He only used her...but he didn’t hate her either…so there was hope… and she believed… Inspired by an RPG, Sort of Yume Shousetsu… Read and review, it might surprise you.


A: Decided to write… I need to practice… been on hiatus for so long I can't remember… been too busy with work and all… Sorry.

Title stolen from Gazette song with the same name but it suits it…Disclaimer for that.

Inspired by an RPG, Sort of Yume Shousetsu…Read and review, it might surprise you. This isn't an AU but this has massive OOCness.

Rated M…for later… I'd appreciate it if all those underage people, stay away. That means you too Miki :P

Summary: She wanted to be with him… Her love might be unrequited but he didn't hate her either…so there was hope… and she believed…

**Anata no Tame no Kono Inochi**

(My Life for You)

**Chapter one: Arrival**

Kaiya woke just as the sun was rising over the horizon… the early morning light was spreading through the thick foliage, soft and golden. She sat up shivering despite it. The morning chill was almost too much to bear… then was surprised to find his red and black cloak was on her. Looking around she found him. He was leaning against the tree trunk, lost in thought. She thought he looked cute dopey eyed; it was obvious he didn't sleep a wink last night. He straightened up when he saw her move…

There was a glimmer of a smile in his eyes, and then he turned away "We have to get moving" he said simply. She sighed and interpreted it as one of his mood swings.

He was being cranky… again. He was always like this… and she really wasn't sure why she let him have his way again… her body was still aching because of it, but she knew better then to turn him away when he was vulnerable. She understood and let it go and changed the subject.

"Good morning Itachi san" she greeted standing up slowly, biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling in the cold. He noticed.

"You're cold" He stated indifferently "you'll catch a cold"

She looked up at him in surprise "I…don't think…"

"Trust me…" he said and picked up her clothes and threw them at her "get dressed… we'll leave in a few minutes"

She obliged wincing slowly. He was still watching, she didn't mind. As if he hadn't seen all of her before. Her body still hurt, but she finished the task soon. Then she stared up at him again.

"Shall we get going?" She asked hesitatingly.

He nodded his head carefully keeping his face stoic. Then he jumped off the tree branch carefully landing on another. In his speed he was barely visible but all ninjas were… he looked up at her and she took off too… following him towards the fire country border…

To Konoha…

XxXxX

By nightfall they reached it, just barely. Kaiya was half-asleep by then, but Itachi insisted that she eat before they found a place to sleep. She protested but he won hands down, then she found herself being steered to the nearest Ramen shop, where she sat staring forlornly at the counter until he pushed her bowl at her and grumbled "Eat" in a intimidating way.

"It…" she tried to say but he chose that moment to stuff her mouth rather forcefully. She glared but then her expression softened as he gave her a rare smile. There was a pregnant pause as she chewed.

"It's not right…" She whispered "why are you still-?"

He cut her off "You need to eat, you're still weak"

"I wasn't talking about that, it's just…I know you've been upset…"

"It's nothing… I just need to finish a mission here…" he assured her carefully "it won't take long"

"You don't have to do this; we can still run away together… somewhere they can't find us. I can't see you like this anymore. Itachi-" but he interrupted again.

"It's fine. Don't worry so much Ohime-sama" he tilted her chin with his index finger and met her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that" She hissed getting annoyed.

"Of course Orihime-sama" he replied without any of the suggested mirth in his voice.

She sighed "What is it that you must do so importantly?"

He looked away darkly then after a few minutes he replied.

"_I have to meet up with my brother"_

xXxXx

"You're not coming with me?" she exclaimed angrily, her voice was slightly hysterical but he remained unfazed. She glared at him "why?"

"I can't. That place has too many eyes… and I'm easily recognized here"

"But…" her hands gripped the front of his shirt in desperation "I want to stay you" she said like a child.

"It's too dangerous… and you'll be safer at the inn"

"No… I won-" she stopped as he leaned down and kissed her gently. Her eyes widened in surprise but she kissed him back reluctantly knowing that he won.

"Oyasumi nasai Ohime-sama" he whispered in her ear before letting her go and disappearing into the shadows, leaving her feeling so utterly alone…

XxXxX

Extra notes: Kaiya means Forgiveness…

Again, this is a Yume Shousetsu… Major OOCness too… I presume you guys are going WTF at Itachi's behavior right now ; I don't mind criticism on my writing... But Story telling ability I can't… so please don't flame… And I'll try to update as soon as possible…


End file.
